


Notice Me

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Facial cumming, Futa Weiss, Half-Dressed, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby needed to be punished, Weiss knew that. She also knew however that Ruby was more devious then people gave her credit for.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was bassed off a prompt that was voted on from my patreon. They'll be public for now so if you head to my tumblr you'll find a link to my patreon where I'll be posting polls with prompts to write about. I'll be posting on my tumblr when a poll goes live.

“Weiiiiissss, please speak to me Weissy. Weeeeiiiiisssssss…”

She could grimmiance and groan all night long, Ruby was free to continue to writhe around in her lap in a desperate attempt to obtain her girlfriend’s crystal blue eyes away from the book she was reading, and Weiss knew that her girlfriend was attempting to mentally command her to look into her pleading silver-puppy dog eyes right now. 

“Please notice me Weiss, I said I was sorry. If I knew Whitley would refuse to drop this I never would have told him about the forest. Please say something Weiss.” It didn’t matter how long Ruby would plead with the jilted party, Weiss had declared she would be ignoring her clingy girlfriend up until midnight, and that was exactly what she intended on doing. To the uninitiated, the punishment may have been a tad bit excessive, or also too lenient, but it seemed the perfect punishment in response to her girlfriend exposing her mishaps involving some fire dust and her first days inside the Emerald forest to her younger brother.

They have patched up their relationship a bit so while they were capable of holding a conversation without harboring a hidden sensation of disgust for the other sibling, that didn’t mean her brother was against slipping his sister’s boners into conversation with other prominent figures of Atlas society. An event he was only made aware of thanks to the small talk he had with his sister’s loving girlfriend, Ruby Rose, who was also living with the ex-heiresses in her family home now that they didn’t have to worry about her bastard father breathing down her neck since he was busy playing, “bury the bone”, with some eager faunus inmate as Yang had so gracefully put. 

It was the reason why the two were currently spending time together on the white-haired women’s bed while in their pajamas. Although their time being spent together right now consisted of Weiss sitting with her back up against the headrest of her queen sized bed while her girlfriend was attempting to gain her attention by writhing around in the lap of her stone faced girlfriend. Although as she finally reached the end of the chapter she had been currently reading, it suddenly dawned on Weiss that a few seconds had gone by without some obnoxious attempt from her girlfriend to capture her attention away from the book Weiss had been focusing on. Whatever scheme the 23-year old woman was currently weighing on her mind at this time, but in an effort to stay steadfast to the allocated punishment for her girlfriend Weiss continued to keep her attention on the book she was holding, a decision which would be quickly tossed aside as she felt something squishy and wet press up against her left arm.

“Weiiiiisss~~” Ruby sang out, speaking in a low whisper as she moved her face a few centimeters from her girlfriend’s ear. “Won’t you please pay attention to me Weiss? I want to make up for telling your brother about the forest accident.”

She was still refusing to meet her girlfriend’s eyes, but the seductive tone her girlfriend was whispering in was quickly raising the temperature of the now red faced woman. Weiss’s face turned a shade of red to match her girlfriend’s name sake while a noticeable bulge began to sprout under the white-haired woman's night-gown. And that bulge was quite noticeable to the clingy woman pressing up next to her, the mental image of Ruby’s D-sized breast quickly filling Weiss’s mind as she struggled to ignore the seductive woman next to her.

“Weiss, why won’t you look at me Weiss?” Ruby whispered, pausing so she could place a kiss right behind her girlfriend’s ear, an act which earned a small whimper from the blushing woman. “Don’t you want to at least look at my boobs? You always have the nicest things to say about them so why don’t you say anything now?” Another kiss placed right behind her ear, another blow against the white-haired woman's constitution. What made the matter worse was when Ruby reached for the women's nightgown and pulled it down just enough so that Weiss’s B-cup sized breast became exposed to her girlfriend, her erect nipples further revealing the ex-heiresses arousal to Ruby’s limited actions.

“If you want we can stay like this…” Ruby said, pulling away from her girlfriend's ear so that she could begin lightly sucking on her girlfriend’s left nipple, breaking the woman’s will and coaxing out a loud shuddering moan from her girlfriend. “I like your breast as well, they may not have grown with you over the years, but they’re still so cute and tasty.” Ruby said, preparing to return to her girlfriend’s nipple so she could continue to suck on it. However, before she had the chance to connect with the sensitive nipple Ruby suddenly found herself lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She could tell that she was still on her girlfriend’s bed, but before she could continue to process what had just happened she found her scowling girlfriend suddenly straddling her. 

Stopping at just below her breast Weiss wasted no time in inserting her cock right between Ruby’s breast , but then stopping and instead giving the briefly confused woman a stern glare. It only took Ruby a few seconds before she pressed her breast together so she could better sandwich her breast between her girlfriend’s cock, an excited smile plastered on her face as she stared up at her girlfriend's face. The woman's blush betraying the stern glare she was giving her giddy girlfriend.

“Knew you couldn’t resist for long.” Ruby said, a victorious grin painted on her face as she stared up at her girlfriend.

“Shut up, open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Weiss demanded while she grabbed the head rest so she could better steady herself as she began to roll her hips forward, dragging her cock back and forward inside her girlfriend’s massive breast, which Weis noted was quite easy thanks to the slick substance Ruby had greased her breast with. She had been expecting some kind of remark from the victorious woman, but Weiss was glad to see that Ruby showed some restraint and instead simply followed her girlfriend’s instructions. Gazing up at her girlfriend Ruby began to moan loudly as she felt the tip of Weiss’s dick make contact with her tongue with every roll forward, Ruby making sure to give the tip a quick lick every time it poked out of her cleavage and greeted her. 

It was basically a jumbled mess of thoughts in Weiss head at this point, a unorganized mess which wasn’t helped thanks to the incredible sensation of her girlfriend’s soft breast clamping around her cock and with her girlfriend’s tongue licking up the pre-cum that was leaking out of the tip of her cock. She had to doll out the appropriate amount of cold shoulder for her punishment to take full effect she knew this. It was a thought that was embedded in the back of her mind and was trying to wretch her away from the heavenly sensation of her girlfriend’s breast. Unfortunately for her logic the current train of thought running through Weiss’s mind was, “Titty soft, tongue nice, girlfriend cute…”, and it was a long train that was going to be running up until she found herself incapable of holding back her imminent orgasm.

Save for the groaning of Weiss as she struggled to keep her orgasm at bay and her girlfriend’s moans as Ruby continued to lick her girlfriend’s bellend, the room was void of any speech from the two women. Ruby’s pleas had finally halted and Weiss’s ecstasy riddled groans had broken the silence spree she had been delivering to Ruby. Both women were in the midst of their own sort of pleasure, Weiss was enjoying the soft sensation of Ruby’s breast sandwiching her cock as it rolled back and forth, and Ruby had been enjoying her girlfriend paying attention to her instead of ignoring her, even if she wished to have the woman’s cock stretching her pussy with the same vigor that Weiss had been using to pleasure herself with Ruby’s breast.

Her groans had been steady and low the entire time she had been thrusting in and out of her girlfriend’s breast, but after a few more rolls forward Weiss suddenly threw her head and let out a loud cry of pleasure as she suddenly lost her internal conflict against her orgasm. Leaving the tip of her penis poke out of her girlfriend’s cleavage, Ruby quickly closed her eyes so as not to get any of the cum from her girlfriend’s cock in her eyes, but still making sure to keep her mouth open so that she could the cum could also land into her mouth as well. 

Save for the panting breath from Weiss once she had shot her last rope of cum on her girlfriend’s face, the room had fallen completely silent. The creaking of the bed under Weiss’s thrust had ceased, Ruby had ceased her moans and was now licking up the strands of cum on her face that her tongue could reach, and Weiss’s groans had been replaced with the deep breaths she was taking. 

“See, this was way better than staying a pouty Pelley right?” Her eyes had been closed while she recomposed herself through her breaths, but at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice Weiss opened her eyes and gazed down at her girlfriend, greeting the grinning cum stained face of Ruby with her own glare on her sweat stained face. Weiss had been eager to return back to her previous cold shoulder routine, but she knew that Ruby was right at the end of the day. Also despite her orgasm Weiss found that her cock was still at it’s fully erect state, and a half-naked girlfriend who wanted attention from her girlfriend. 

Weiss would still refrain from speaking anymore to Ruby for the rest of the evening, but going to sleep with an unsatisfied erection never sat right with her, so the best course of action naturally was to flip her girlfriend over so that she was now face down and ass up. The perfect position for when you wanted to ignore your girlfriend, but sitll fuck her dripping pussy like crazy. 

“Weiss!! Oh yes please go faster Weiss!!” Ruby said, her face hidden from Weiss, but the ecstasy riddled expression that was on her face easily imagined in Weiss’s mind. Her plan had been to punish her girlfriend, but as usual Weiss found it hard to keep to her initial plans thanks to Ruby knowing her so well. Weiss would have been furious with the silver-eyed woman, but the tight sensation of Ruby’s pussy clamping down on her cock was preventing any rage form building up, instead the only thing that would be rising inside the blue eyed woman would be the second orgasm that she would work down in an effort to milk as much pleasure from her girlfriend as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
